Prêt à tout ?
by Romana in the Void
Summary: Ce n'est pas bien difficile de savoir ce qui motive Master Yéyé. Mais après ce coup de fil tous ses projets sont à reconsidérer... Pourtant ils auraient pu faire tant !


_Salutations ! Là je suis censé juste vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et vous sortir le blabla habituel comme quoi la base ne m'appartient pas (sans blague : si c'était à moi ce ne serait pas une fanfic, si ?) mais je suis devenue un peu bavarde donc l'histoire est un peu plus bas._

 _J'ai écris ce tout petit texte pour faire suite à la réaction finale de Master Yéyé dans la seconde partie de Prêt à tout (chanson qui a fait couler beaucoup d'encre sur Youtube c'était plutôt marrant à lire. Personnellement j'étais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres ''il a osé, il l'a fait !' et le double sens des paroles , rho là là. Bref, on peut rajouter 'parodie' à la liste de ses styles !  
Je connais 'Mr Yéyé' que depuis fin août et, bien que ce soit absolument pas mon style de sonorités au départ je suis tombé complètement sous le charme de ses paroles (et ça c'est sublime !) et du coup, comme il faisait beau (oui, le facteur soleil est extrêmement important) j'ai imaginé cette fic du point de vu de Master Yéyé (il semblerait que j'aime bien me mettre dans la tête des 'méchants')_

 _Si ça peut être apprécié en attendant le final de Pandémie de dimanche, j'en serais plus qu'heureuse !_

 _(Oh, et si tu es Yéyé et que tu es tombé ici, j'espère que ça ne s'éloigne pas trop de ta vision. Considère cela comme un ballon rouge sur une main de plus, un signe qu'on est beaucoup à apprécier ce que tu fais (: )_

* * *

 **Prêt à tout ?**

.

« _… Ce sera sans toi._ »

Master Yéyé fixa un instant le smartphone dont la tonalité résonnait dans le silence.

'' _Sans toi_ '' … '' _Sans Toi_ ''

Un élan de rage l'envahit. Un simple battement de cœur pulsant un shot d'adrénaline dans son cerveau. Une simple seconde où sa conscience n'existait plus, où il n'était que fureur bouillonnante. Puis le contrecoup, le retour à la réalité. Bien trop vite...  
Il ne put que voir son téléphone se fracasser contre le mur blanc.

Respiration hérétique emplissant l'air, respiration qui se calma peu à peu.

Silence.

L'homme en costard se redressa, remettant machinalement en place son haut de forme. Avait-il besoin de tous ces accessoires ? Oui, il n'était qu'un personnage après tout, il se devait d'être reconnaissable. Pourtant, il était seul...

Finalement ça avait duré combien de temps ? Un an ? Peut-être plus, sûrement moins que ça...

Pourtant si tout avait suivi le plan ça aurait marché. Ça aurait dû marcher !

Cela avait été réfléchi, pensé, calculé. Oh, oui ; il s'était préparé à toute éventualité. Sauf la plus impensable de toutes, celle qui allait tellement à l'encontre d'une quelconque intelligence qu'elle lui avait échappé. C'était bien Yéyé ça ; l'instinct de contradiction, détruire tant d'efforts juste pour se distinguer.  
Pourtant s'était si proche ! Une fois le premier pas franchi, le monde s'ouvrait à eux.  
Le top 50 ? Une simple formalité.

Mais il avait suffi d'un simple appel pour que tout disparaisse. 'pouf'. Envolé. Adieu reconnaissance, adulation, fric, tournées.  
Il eut un rire nerveux. Il allait rouler sur l'or mais c'est sa poule qui l'avait roulé. Triste épitaphe.

Il avait usé de contacts, manipulé deux trois pions, pour faire de Yéyé un incontournable de la chanson. Transformer son original en star montante.  
Après tout c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : vivre de sa passion !

Et faire d'un utopiste quelque chose d'écoutable par tous - de commercial disons-le clairement - ce n'était pas une mince affaire, il le savait. Mais il avait accepté le défi qu'il s'était lancé et sa réussite aurait été totale ! On l'aurait entendu sur toutes les stations, H 24, en un matraquage constant. La recette du succès. Plus personne n'ignorerait son nom ! Une vie de concerts et de gloire.  
Et lui pourrait entasser les billets, continuer ses projets. Sortir de l'ombre.

Sauf que...

Sauf que cet imbécile n'avait pas voulu changer. '' _Une étoile ne sera jamais un carré_ ''. Belles paroles, oui. Mais, dans un monde de carrés, elle a bien peu de chance de survie.

Aujourd'hui, il était heureux avec ses dix milles fan tout juste pubères, grand bien lui fasse.  
Mais demain ?  
Quand il se rendra compte qu'on ne peut vivre avec de tels idéaux ? Que son message était vain ? Sa fierté sans fondement ?  
Demain...  
Lorsque l'illusion se briserait, le laissant seul face à la terrible réalité : Il n'était rien.

Resterait-il digne ? Acceptant sa si prévisible défaite, coulant avec le navire ?  
'Capitaine Yéyé', il eut un rire d'épaules, décidément on ne pouvait faire plus caricatural.

Mais, drapé dans de telles valeurs, savait-il ce qu'il risquait ? Sa morale resterait-elle intègre ? À moins que son esprit si pitoyablement humain se fissure sous la pression ?

Silhouette ténébreuse dans une pièce blanche, l'homme au haut de forme se permit un rire qui résonna contre les murs sobres.  
''Mr Yéyé est mort ! Longue vie à Master Yéyé !''  
Oui, ça lui plairait assez.

Il se reprit, un sourire néanmoins accroché aux lèvres. Une victoire n'est jamais aussi totale que quand elle détruit l'adversaire.  
Il resserra ses poings gantés.  
Car, en le maudissant, c'était ce que je le chanteur était devenu : une cible à abattre.

Tentera-t-il de se tourner vers celui qu'il venait de rejeter, vers lui ? Un clone parfait qui avait réussi.

Car Master Yéyé savait que la fortune lui tendait les bras, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes. Il y avait tant de moyens de réussir pour celui qui sait. Et qui ne s'offusque pas des chemins à emprunter.  
Car pour l'argent et la renommée, Master Yéyé était prêt à tout. Absolument tout.

Mais le chanteur était bien trop faible pour cela...

L'ancien producteur ne jeta pas un regard au cadavre de son téléphone ; il était mort. Comme toute sympathie envers son original.

Il n'avait pas voulu croire en lui ? Avait craché sur son savoir ? Soit.  
Jamais plus il ne perdrait son temps - son talent ! - avec ce guignol.

Qu'il le supplie ! Qu'il pleure à ses pieds pour une miette de succès ! Pour un reste de richesse...  
Qu'il perde cet honneur qui lui est si vital, cette liberté idéale.

Oh, ce serait le pied.

Voir sa déchéance.

L'extase.

Voir cette lueur d'espoir s'allumer dans ses yeux quand il se pencherait vers lui.

Une lueur qu'il étoufferait en lui susurrant au visage :  
« Alors Yéyé, qui est seul maintenant ? »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette vision mégalo et légèrement Œdipienne de notre 'cher' Master Yéyé. Ce ne devait pas finir ainsi, j'étais partie sur une sorte d'acceptation teinté d'un 'il y a bien d'autres âmes à utiliser' mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ! (oui, je me fais manipuler par des personnages) Donc, désolée à Mr Yéyé d'avoir été une telle tortionnaire, ce n'était pas ma décision ;)_

 _J'en profite pour remercier ma correctrice qui me l'a relu à une vitesse impressionnante depuis son lit (tss, ces couche tôt alors !) mais qui m'a piqué le CD en contrepartie (et une nouvelle fan en création, une !)_

 _Bisous à tous les cowboys de l'espace !_


End file.
